Mimiru
A witch of Witch League (deceased). She's a naughty girl who enjoys a good prank. She jokingly signed a deed with Emily, a girl from a Federal Noble family, and later she fell in love with her. She was killed in an accident to protect Emily. But the power of deed is so strong that her ghost still follows Emily. She can still honor the deed as a ghost, but she is the goof-loving girl, soon she became part of urban legend within the school. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon * Rounds of Character Shop Attribute of Title * Title name: Lord of Undead * Title Attribute: Attacks all manner of ghosts. Increases HP of water type characters in the party by 80%. Story of Resonance Strange Witch Mimiru is a Witch, and a registered member of the Witch League. But her somewhat obnoxious temper got her very few friends. After all, people learned about Witches through rumors, writings, and songs, and everyone agrees witches can be pretty weird. Covenant Despite being in the Capital, Mimiru went about her days as she liked and looked for people to play pranks on. A girl trying to protect a child caught her interest. For the first time in her life, Mimiru employed her magic to save people instead of playing tricks on them. When the dust settled, Mimiru asked the girl to form a covenant with a Witch, but her reply was... As usual, Mimiru roamed the streets to look for an opportunity to play her pranks. While walking past an alleyway, the noise of an altercation seized her attention. Several hoodlums were hitting a young girl who weathered their blows fearlessly. It turned out that the girl was protecting a child lying prone on the ground. The young girl's bravery caught Mimiru's attention. The Witch then cast a morphing spell to disguise herself as a Capital Guardsman. The hooligans immediately ran away when they saw the disguised Mimiru approaching. "Thank you... thank you for saving me..." The young girl relaxed her defenses when the danger was over. But seeing the unconscious child made the girl worried. "This child... he..." "I'm no Guardsman, miss. I'm just a Witch who happened to walk by. I can't do anything about this child's wounds. " Mimiru interrupted her quickly. The girl backed off a little when Mimiru revealed her true form. "A... witch? " "That's right. Scared? Heheheheh~" "...Lady Witch, this child is badly hurt. If you won't save him..." "I'll do anything I can! Please help me! Save this child..." These words made Mimiru even more interested in the young girl. "Alright. Let's have a deal. Give an offering and form a covenant with me, then I'll use my Witch powers to save him. " Of course, if the girl refused and ran away, Mimiru would still heal that poor lad before leaving. "A sacrifice? What do you need?" the young girl took another step back. "Heheh. Your voice... it's music to my ears." Mimiru gentle caressed Mimiru's neck. "Don't worry. It's nothing much. You just can't talk afterwards. " The Witch can't wait to see the girl running off in terror. But the young girl closed her eyes, placed her hands before her chest, and took a deep breath. "I... I agree! " The girl shouted. Mimiru was surprised by her answer. Of course, Mimiru did not claim her prize. It was all a jest. But the covenant ritual was held. Thus Emily the Heiress and a naughty Witch signed a covenant in one afternoon at the Capital. The Ghost and the Heiress Emily, a quiet and slightly introverted girl, is an heiress to a large fortune. Nevertheless, Mimiru found herself infected by Emily's kindness in multiple occasions. Mimiru did not hesitate when she saw Emily in danger and took the blow for her. She realized, at the moment of her death, that she fell in love with the young heiress. Mimiru enjoyed life at the academy and played pranks on the sons and daughters of the rich nobles. However, Emily would always look for the poor victims and apologize to them in person. Such actions killed the fun for Mimiru and even made her a little ashamed. One school trip changed everything. Bands of mercenaries retreating from the northern frontlines plundered the area and held many people hostage. Emily and her classmates could only hide themselves. Some hostages attempted to escape. The mercenary captain was angered and decided to make an example to keep them cowed. A frail girl was dragged out of the crowd. The people immediately quietened down. Before the mercenaries made an example of her, Emily ran out of her hiding place and stood before the weeping girl. "Please set her free! " Emily was just as brave and resolute like her first encounter with Mimiru. "My name is Emily. I live in the Capital not too far away from here. " Emily's hands trembled as she said those words. Mimiru regretted not grabbing her then. "If it's money you want, my family can spare some of it for you, good sirs. Just take me if you need a hostage to guarantee payment. " The mercenaries checked her family's coat of arms and released the peasant girl. But the situation turned south from there. While waiting for news from her family, some mercenaries attempted to have their way with Emily. Emily tried to defend her honor but the mercenaries drew their swords to threaten her with more violence. Seeing her covenanter in danger, Mimiru dashed out and turned the blade with her magic. Mimiru's sudden appearance surprised the mercenaries. The Witch then began her magical enchantments. She grabbed Emily to move to a safer place while unleashing spells that knocked back mercenaries that got too close. A number of mercenaries, however, managed to spot gaps between her spells and fired arrows at a vulnerable target. Mimiru knew that there was no time for protective magics. To protect Emily, she did what Emily had done for the child and the girl, and stepped forward to block as many arrows as she could with her body... ... The Capital Guards eventually arrived and rescued everyone. To their pleasant surprise, nobody on the rosters was hurt. But Emily knew that the young Witch was not on the rosters. "Mimiru... why... why did you do this for me?" Emily did not even have the time to bid farewell to her covenant Witch at the moment of her death. The Witch played pranks, helped her out, and even stepped out to protect her life. Emily could not stop her tears and cried out in grief. Her lamentations were in vain. Her strange Witch friend was gone for good and will never return to life. "Oh dear, did someone play a prank on you? " Emily suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Pfft. Emily, you look ugly when you cry." A registered witch of the Witch League can maintain a powerful presence in the mortal plane even if they lose their physical form. Plus, there is a binding covenant that forces the witch to protect her covenanter. The covenant did include this article: "Even death will not do us apart. " Thus began the tales of the Ghost Witch and the Heiress. Category:Characters